Quieren Volverme Loco
by Bibi Was Here
Summary: 4 slytherin, 3 días y 1 venganza son los ingredientes que cocinados a fuego medio lograrán que Draco Malfoy pierda la cabeza, que se enamore ya no es parte de la receta. Dramione/Short-Fic
1. Quieren Volverme Loco

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, sus personajes, escenarios y hechizos no me pertenecen; en cambio la trama si.

_Esto está realizado en mi manera favorita de escribir: de madrugada y con mucho sueño. Ojalá les guste. Es una especie de prólogo, espero que los siguientes capítulos sean un poco más largos, No creo que pasen de 4._

* * *

**Maquinaciones**

* * *

_Viernes, 8 de la noche. Sala Común de Slytherin, Hogwarts._

Un alto, una respiración nasal demasiado ruidosa, continuar con su caminata en círculos. Tomar una nueva y molesta respiración, y repetir todo una vez más. Esa era la desesperante rutina que había estado siguiente Blaise Zabini a última media hora de su vida. ¿La razón? Sus fosas nasales indicaban que estaba enojado, pero era recomendable evitar especular cuando de Blaise se trataba.

—Deja de una vez de dar vueltas, arruinas la alfombra—La voz de Theodore Nott había sonado desinteresada las primeras cinco veces, pero en esta última ocasión el fastidio era casi palpable—¡Ya basta Blaise!

Abandonada la eterna fachada de tranquilidad al ser vilmente ignorado, se permitió alzar la voz a la vez que lanzaba el libro que había intentado leer justo frente al Slytherin moreno. Merlín sabía que era difícil afectar los nervios de Theo, pero también que para Zabini pocas cosas eran imposibles. Atrapar el libro al vuelo, y sin verlo, por ejemplo.

Pero al menos detuvo sus pasos un segundo antes de dirigirse al sillón individual justo frente a su compañero. Tomó asiento pesadamente y con la vista perdida en algún punto del suelo. Luego dirigió una de sus manos del suave tapizado esmeralda del mueble hasta su barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

—Tengo una idea —Como odiaba Theo que justo esas tres palabras salieran de su boca, casi podía ver los engranajes en su cabeza que indudablemente los guiaría a ambos (porque realmente nunca tenía opción) a un grave problema. Theo suspiró.

—Te escucho

Más le valía tener suficientes detalles si planeaba intentar que Blaise no quemará el castillo, o algo peor.

Zabini iba a contestar antes de ser interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta principal siendo abierta. Al ver quienes entraban al Salón Común, el moreno mostró una enorme sonrisa… Y ahí era cuando Theodore Nott terminaba con los vellos de punta.

* * *

_4 horas antes. _

Draco caminaba por un abarrotado pasillo del tercer piso luego de finalizar la última clase del día, se encontraba de un pésimo humor que lo hacía repelente ante cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

Había sido una semana de mierda, para variar, porque así resultaban todas desde hace unos meses. No, se retractó mentalmente, entonces había sido _un año _de mierda. Y todo al parecer era culpa suya, pues ni siquiera se reconocía.

Físicamente era él mismo: un chico pálido de 17 años, delgado y apuesto, poseedor de un brillante pelo platinado y unos hipnóticos ojos grises azulados; sin cambio aparente. El problema estaba cuando analizaba su interior, lo que se suponía que sólo él debía notar. Aún se le podía describir con ciertos términos no aptos para todo público, pero había una gran diferencia en él. Suspiró. Le desagradaba pensar en ello, aún cuando lo llevaba haciendo por meses. Lo consideraba una zona de peligro que últimamente visitaba en exceso.

Que coincidencia, ¿No era acaso la razón de sus disturbios mentales la que caminaba hacía su dirección en ese instante? Se quedó mirándola embobado, como si fuera la única entre la multitud de personas que recorrían el pasillo. Observó a detalle desde lo poco que dejaba ver el largo de su falda, su delgada constitución y hasta desastre que estaba hecho su cabello.

Justo de eso se trataba ¿De cuándo a acá se quedaba él embobado por Hermione Granger? _"la sabes muy bien" _le respondió una vocecita que inmediatamente cayó. Es decir, pensaba que realmente no había nada interesante que ver de ella, pero como resultado pasaba del "Desde cuándo" al "Por qué"; ahí era cuando el detenía el pensamiento distrayéndose con cualquier otra cosa.

La leona pasó a su lado, apresurada y sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada -aunque él podía imaginar sus ojos castaños a la perfección sin cuestionarse cuando los había mirado lo suficiente para recordarlos tan bien-.

Que ni siquiera hubiera notado su presencia le hacía desear llamar su atención, sin embargo sólo conocía una manera de hacerlo y estaba decidido a no volver a ello. Sí, se refería a 6 años de maltrato verbal; y sí, él solito había decidido no volverlo a hacer. Al menos con ella…

Sus pensamientos no lo llevaban a ningún lugar agradable, nuevamente. Así que decidió distraerse , y viendo a Zabini tan entretenido con un chica, encontró como ó su expresión y se dirigió a ellos.

* * *

—¿Que acabas de decir? —Theo había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta ante las últimas de Blaise.

—En una idea brillante. Piensen —Al hablar había abarcado a todos los presentes, osea Theo y los recién llegado Crabbe y Goyle. Hizo una corrección para los dos último—. Bueno, quizá ustedes dos no tanto. Pero estarán de acuerdo en que es lo justo: Debemos vengarnos de Draco.

—Blaise, por Merlín, apuesto a que esto no es más que el resentimiento por una tontería —Theo rodó los ojos e intentó quitarle importancia a la situación—, ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Te arrebató a una de tus citas?

—Sí —Blaise le frunció el ceño y se puso puso de pie—. Pero no es ni la primera vez ni lo único que ha hecho. Últimamente hasta se mete contigo —Ahí tenía razón, aunque Theo no quisiera admitirlo. Blaise volteó hacía los otros dos—. Y ustedes, si antes los trataba mal, ahora son el equivalente al chicle en sus zapatos.

Estaba ganando terreno, la sabía por la falta de contestación de parte de Theo.

—No sé que demonios le pasa, pero se está desquitando con nosotros y no es para nada divertido ¿verdad? —En este punto Crabbe y Goyle asentía dándole la razón, con lo bien que se les daba hacer eso— Lo único que sé es que nosotros podemos darle una lección.

Theo se rindió, sabía de antemano que Blaise no cedería. Por eso le temía tanto a sus poses pensativas.

—Bien, ¿Qué propones?

—Propongo que le demos este fin de semana como descanso —Zabini lucía su mejor sonrisa de victoria—… Pero luego, le daremos la lección de su vida.

Theodore se encontraba dividido entre el lado pacífico que no quería involucrarse y el racional que le decía que si no lo hacía alguien iba a resultar herido… la decisión estaba tomada.

* * *

Hermione bostezó una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos. Estaba en su cama, en la habitación individual que había recibido como recompensa de los 6 años de calificaciones impecables.

Intentaba dormir, pero algo la inquietaba. Un mal presentimiento que la acompañaba desde hace unos momentos. Finalmente sucumbió al cansancio, soñando con ojos grises y tormentas que al despertar olvidaría.

Y eso que Sybil Trelawney se había atrevido a decir que no tenía talento para la adivinación…

* * *

1/08/2014

Se supone que debería estar escribiendo algo para mi reto, pero no, resulta que las musas hacen lo que se les viene en gana.

**Aclaraciones: **

**1.**Este fic es una precuela de otro que escribí hace años con el título "Álbum de Fotos", les invito a leerlo si les ha gustado este primer capítulo y quieren conocer el final feliz antes de que termine.

**2.** Hace dos años que tenía en mente comenzar este fic, pero debido a problemas técnicos no fue posible. Ahora he vuelto, y como perdí las anotaciones que tenía de esta idea, lo desarrollaré con lo que salga o recuerde sobre la marcha.

**3. **Será puramente humor del bueno(Sin mención a Voldy o la guerra) y se aceptan sugerencias de maldades a nuestra querida serpiente rubia. Ya me aventuré con temas serios en otros fics, este es un proyecto que debo finalizar según lo planeado.

Si les ha gustado no duden en hacermelo saber, un comentario es la mejor de las motivaciones, y un autor feliz pública más rápido xD


	2. Día 1: Buenas Noches Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes, escenas y hechizo no me pertenecer, sólo me dio por jugar a las marionetas.

* * *

_Capítulo dedicado a Romaaa, Bubbles of Colours y al resto de las Lunáticas que siempre me incentivan._

_Que lo disfruten._

* * *

**Día 1: Buenas noches Malfoy**

* * *

_—Lo haremos todo en tres días: En el primero será su movida, Vincent y Gregory, en el segundo me encargaré yo; Y tú, Blaise, cerrarás este episodio el tercer día. Aunque cada uno protagonice un día será un trabajo en equipo, no hay lugar para errores y no podemos delatarnos. Nos reuniremos el domingo en la noche y ataremos cabos sueltos, tienen hasta entonces para decidir qué hacer._

_Era en momento como ese cuando no habían dudas de por qué Theodore Nott había sido seleccionado en Slytherin. A simple vista no era más que un joven castaño, delgado y extremadamente pálido, a quien siempre veías callado y alejado. Sin embargo era más que eso, podía ser más frío y calculador que cualquier otra serpiente, además de que su prodigiosa mente lo hacía alguien con quien no deberías meterte._

_Todas cualidades que Blaise valoraba y agradecía utilizar para sus propósitos._

_Se reunieron la noche del domingo según lo acordado. Crabbe y Goyle sabían lo que harían, era algo tosco pero lo harían funcionar._

* * *

Era la mañana de otro lunes más -cuanto los odiaba- y alguien atacaba ferozmente la puerta de su habitación individual. Sus ojos de mercurio fulminaron al rectángulo de madera que osaba interrumpir su sueño, tristemente sin lograr que dejaran de tocar.

Se incorporó pesadamente en su cama de doseles y apartó de un tirón las cortinas de la misma, se levantó y caminó hacía la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Al abrirla…

—¡Buenos días Draco!—Blaise Zabini al otro lado de la puerta le dedicaba una sonrisa tan grande como deslumbrante... Su ceño se volvió más profundo aún— ...Ni siquiera estás vestido, ¿Acaso planeabas saltarte las clases hoy?

El moreno sly hizo un gesto teatral de horror y entró en la habitación sin ninguna invitación. Draco lo seguía con una expresión de desconfianza por la habitación

—¿Por qué mierda estás tan feliz? —No quería ser amable, quería volver a dormir.

—Bueno, ¿Cómo no estarlo? El sol brilla —Blaise se detuvo y miró hacía la ventana más cercana donde se veía únicamente el agua del Lago Negro. Volvió a ver hacía Draco ignorando lo ridículo de su última afirmación y sonriendo nuevamente siguió hablando—, y los pajaritos cantan … En algún lado de la superficie, y sólo si nos los mata el Sauce Boxeador, pero así es la vida. Oye ¿No te has preguntado nunca por qué ponen ventanas si sólo nos muestran el lago?

—No, nunca. ¿Ahora es cuando me dices qué es lo que quieres? —Draco suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara intentando despejarse.

—Sólo venía a ver si estabas vivo, con eso de que todos se han ido a clases ya —Era imposible que Blaise luciera más inocente de como lo hacía con aquel puchero acompañado de mohín de bebé.

—¿Qué? —No era que le importara demasiado llegar retrasado a Pociones, sabía tratar con Snape, lo que le molestaba era que su reloj biológico le fallara (cosa que nunca pasaba).

—El desayuno acabó y las clases comienzan en 10 minutos, así que Theo me envió a buscar señales de vida. Ese chico tiene tanta bondad en su corazón—Blaise casi canturreaba mientras tenía la mirada perdida, era tan Lunática Lovegood que asustaba.

—Que considerado —Respondió Draco rodando los ojos. Acto seguido tomó a Zabini de un brazo y lo dirigió "_amablemente_" fuera de la habitación.

Diez minutos después salía de la habitación un Draco arreglado y perfumado, con el pelo húmedo por la ducha y peinado hacía atrás. Lucía impecable, como sólo un Malfoy lo puede lograr en tan escasos minutos. Tenía algo de hambre, pero sobreviviría.

Blaise lo esperaba a la salida de la Sala Común consultando su reloj, al verlo salir comenzó a caminar.

—Espero que hoy Snape decida tomarse unos minutos para si mismo —Y justo ahí renació la sonrisa de antes.

—Sí, ajá —Lo único que realmente esperaba Draco era que una Gryffindor en específico no distrajera demasiado su atención ese día, era suficiente con el sueño que había tenido y por el cual no había querido abandonar la cama; aunque ahora se regañaba mentalmente por ello el sueño realmente había valido la pena.

Estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos que ni siquiera vio la mano de su compañero desapareciendo dentro de su túnica, ni notó el hecho de que pasaban junto al mismo cuadro una y otra vez. Sólo tras un rato, y llego de que Blaise sacara el reloj de bolsillo una vez más, se dio cuenta de que era inaudito que aún no llegaran a una clase tan cercana a su Sala Común.

—Bien, oficialmente estamos llegando tarde — Zabini aceleró el paso hasta que estuvo corriendo, dejando a un nuevamente ceñudo Draco atrás. Él no se iba a permitir estar tan ansioso por llegar a una estúpida clase y mucho menos sudar.

Luego de un rato caminando sin rastro alguno de Blaise revisó su propio reloj. NO era posible lo que veía, no podía llevar veinte minutos caminando sin llegar a ningún lado. Levantó la vista, y para su sorpresa a tan sólo dos metros lo esperaba Snape con cara de pocos amigos. Ahora no sabía qué pensar, aquello no tenía sentido, hace tan sólo un segundo no había nada frente a él.

—Buenos días señor Malfoy, me alegra que haya decidido asistir a mi clase—Snape utilizaba el mismo tono que utilizaba con todo Hogwarts, monocorde y pesado—No quiero saber que lo retraso, sólo pase y tome asiento… Ah y espero que esto no se repita. 2 puntos menos para Slytherin.

Snape no le dio la opción de replicar -aunque no era relevante, por el momento estaba mudo por el desconcierto- por lo que entró al aula. El único asiento vacío era junto a Blaise por lo que no le quedó de otra que sentarse junto a él. Al otro lado del aula Pansy Parkinson le sonrió y saludó con la mano, la ignoró completamente.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?— Susurró a su lado Blaise, aguantando las ganas de reír que le provocaban recordar el hechizo alargador de espacios que había utilizado. Draco lo miró azorado.

—Me tomé mi tiempo, pero la pregunta es ¿Desde cuando eres un estudiante tan dedicado y correcto?  
Blaise no pudo contestar, snape acababa de hablar y miraba en su dirección. Había una lista de ingredientes en la pizarra bajo el título de "Poción Encontradora", por lo que ambos empezaron a tomar apuntes.

La clase continuó sin ningún acontecimiento importante, salvo el pensamiento de lo fresca y bonita que se veía Herm… Draco sacudió la cabeza, mejor no seguir por ahí.

La segunda clase era Historia de la magia con Hufflepuff, donde Draco demostraba el porqué de sus buenas calificaciones con su don sobrehumano para evitar dormirse mientras el fantasma de Binns hablaba de los tratados entre magos y vampiros. En serio, era hora de que se jubilara o como mínimo que descansara en paz.

Tras un bloque de dos horas no toda la clase había logrado mantener la conciencia, y Crabbe y Goyle no eran la excepción; por lo que desde que Binns atravesó la pared a su espalda Blaise aprovechó la oportunidad de despertarlos golpeando fuertemente su mesa con el puño.

En el mismo lapso de tiempo Goyle levantó la cabeza rápidamente, su cara siendo la definición de espanto puro más el fino hilillo de baba que bajaba por su boca abierta; mientras que Crabbe -Corriendo menos suerte- gracias al impulso de su repentino despertar logró que la silla se volcara, y él cayera junto con ella. El ruido llamó la atención de más de uno y un segundo después casi todos los presentes estaban riendo a carcajadas mientras unos enojados Crabbe y Goyle empezaban a perseguir a un risueño Blaise fuera del aula y por el pasillo, Theo rodó los ojos y fue tras ellos con un andar más calmado.

Draco también fue tras ellos con una sonrisa ladeada en sus finos labios, los alcanzó cerca del aula de Transformaciones, donde Theo regañaba a Zabini cual mamá estricta. El moreno se pasaba las manos por la cabeza y en la cara tenía una leve expresión de dolor. Aún faltaba para la clase, por lo que en el pasillo estaban solo ellos.

Draco llegó con ellos y lo primero en que se fijó fue en que Vincent y Gregory estaban comiendo algo. Su estómago rugió, después de todo no había comido nada en todo el día y eran casi las 12.

—¿Qué es eso?— Espetó sin más hacía lo grandulones.

—Brownies — Le contestó Crabbe con la boca llena.

—Denmelos— Demandó el rubio.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó esta vez Goyle falsamente confundido, no es como si Draco les quitara cosas muy seguido, claro que no, eso era insólito. _Nótese el tono sarcástico._

—Porque tengo hambre— Dijo Draco como si fuera la más obvio del mundo. No notó el repentino silencio de Theo ni la expectación de Blaise cuando le arrebató un brownie a Goyle de las manos.

Una mordida, masticar y tragar. Otra mordida, masticar y tragar. Un tercera mordida y ¿Que todo se vuelva negro? Eso rompía la rutina.

* * *

—¿Hay alguna buena razón para que lleguen tarde a mi clase? —La voz de McGonagall junto con la línea fina en la que se convirtieron sus labios fueron suficientes para amedrentar a los recién llegados Crabbe y Goyle.

—Buscaban los apuntes que olvidaron en la Sala Común, me avisaron antes de ir profesora—Theo al rescate, los dos chicos suspiraron aliviados, no se les daba bien inventar excusas.

—Gracias pero creo que ellos pudieron haber respondido por su cuenta señor Nott. Ustedes tomen asiento —Minerva barrió con los ojos toda la clase de Slytherin y Gryffindor antes de volver a hablar— En todo caso ¿Dónde está el señor Malfoy?

Hermione levantó la vista de su pergamino al escuchar el apellido y se decepcionó un poco al no ver una cabellera platinada por allí, aunque eso no lo admitiría ni siquiera bajo palabra.

—No se sentía demasiado bien profesora —Era Blaise quien respondía con una minúscula sonrisa.

* * *

Estaba oscuro. Y olía mal. En resumen ¿En qué lugar del asco estaba?

Era un espacio reducido, lo sabía al sentir sus piernas dobladas y sus rodillas a la altura del pecho. Levantó la cabeza y una respiración profunda le provocó un ataque de tos. Definitivamente lugar pequeño y exceso de polvo no eran buena combinación.

Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su túnica hasta encontrar su varita, y con lumos alumbró el lugar. Sencillamente genial: estaba en una armario de escobas. Guió la luz hacía la puerta e intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas estaban tan agarrotadas que al instante se acalambraron. Apretó la mandíbula para no gritar una vulgaridad y empezó a golpear la puerta de rabia y frustración.

Draco respiró profundamente para calmarse e intentó recordar aquel hechizo que usaba su madre para los calambres cuando escuchó el pomo de la puerta. Giró hacía ella justo para escuchar un alohomora y ver la puerta abrirse. Era de noche ya y eso le recordaba... que no recordaba nada.

—¿Malfoy? — incredulidad y sorpresa estaban impresas en la voz de Hermione Granger, poco faltaba para que sus ojos se salieran de las cuencas, él debía lucir fatal.

Su suerte solo mejoraba y mejoraba, _nótese nuevamente el sarcasmo._ Él la fulminó con la mirada, su orgullo ante todo.

—¿Qu-qué haces en un armario? —esa mirada no la recibía hace tanto tiempo que la intranquilizó un momento. Para no decir algo como:"N_o es que estoy jugando a las escondidas genio_" Draco intentó ponerse de pie, hubiera caído de bruces si Hermione no hubiera corrido a darle apoyo.

Fue un simple reflejo, y sin embargo terminaron uno muy cerca del otro y con ambos corazones muy acelerados. La castaña temía que se alejara o le gritara como antaño, pero no pasó y puede que eso le alegrara un poco. Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente— La voz de él había sido tan baja como la de ella y luego cayó el silencio. Hasta que el estómago de él lanzó un monumental y épico gruñido que lo hizo sonrojar tan levemente como la posterior sonrisa de ella. Que manera de romper el hielo.

—Y tienes hambre. Vamos a buscarte algo de comer ¿Puedes caminar? —Su brazo estaba sobre los delgados hombros de ella y sin embargo ella ni siquiera cargaba con la mitad de su peso. Los calambres se habían ido y no es que tuviera problemas para caminar, pero le agradaba el contacto de ella tan cerca. Draco dio un paso y ella también, solo que creyendo que lo ayudaba —Tomaré eso como un sí.

Avanzaron por los pasillos tenuemente iluminados con antorchas de Hogwarts. Juntos. Él cayendo en la tentación y ella sin saber por qué el rubio se lo permitía.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me ayudas? —Algo en el ambiente les impedía alzar la voz. Para evitar mirarla se dedico a ver su sucia túnica e intentar desempolvarse con la mano libre— Y en todo caso, ¿Qué haces en los pasillos tan tarde? Porque es tarde ¿Verdad?

—Todos merecen una ayuda de vez en cuando Malfoy—Se tragó el "Y_ porque además de que me gusta ésta sensación, estaba preocupada_", había dado explicación suficiente— Hacía mi ronda como prefecto, ya sabes, la insignia no es sólo para alardear. Y es cerca de medianoche, así que sí, es tarde.

—La buena samaritana —Murmuró Malfoy al captar el contexto de "ella ayudaría a cualquiera" y ganándose un pellizco— ¡Auch! Eres una chica agresiva, ¿Te lo dan dicho?

—Un par de veces — Respondió ella sonriendo, sonrisa que se le contagió al rubio. Quien los viera no se creería aquella escena, ni siquiera ellos lo hacían: tenían una conversación más o menos civilizada y como si fuera poco bromeaban entre ellos. El mundo estaba de cabeza.

Llegaron al Vestíbulo y Hermione lo guió a la derecha de la escalera, avanzaron hasta quedar frente a una cuadro que representaba un frutero y la castaña le hizo cosquillas al dibujo de la pera que se convirtió en el pomo de una puerta. Lo giró y ante ellos se abrió la enorme cocina de Hogwarts, donde a esas horas sólo había unos pocos elfos domésticos haciendo limpieza.

Al verlos entrar todo ellos se acercaron a los jóvenes magos, lo invitaron a tomar asiento y preguntaron atentamente que deseaban. El estómago de Draco respondió por ellos, al gruñir por todo lo alto quejándose por no recibir atención, tentado por el olor de aquella cocina. Los elfos corrieron como locos a preparar algo, ni siquiera esperaron a que dijeran algo.

Uno de los elfos se acercó con bebidas que dejó frente a lo magos, era Dobby, reconoció Hermione con una sonrisa y entabló conversación con él; claro, comenzando con una disculpa por hacerlos trabajar de más.

Y ahí estaba Draco, callado y sin nada mejor que hacer que observar la escena ante él. "_Tiene una bonita sonrisa_" pensó para sí mismo dando rienda suelta a todo lo que había estado atormentándolo lo últimos meses.

Se remontó al inicio de todo, en las vacaciones de verano, cuando en lo que había creído toda su vida se había desmoronado en una tarde. Se había sentado un día como cualquiera y se había hecho los porqués de su vida y había llegado a una conclusión: Nada de lo que le habían enseñado tenía sentido. Bueno, al menos respecto a la sangre. Justificaba su conclusión con varios hechos:

Uno: Había personajes que sin importar la pureza de su linaje nacían sin magia, llámense Squib, o aun con magia no tenían ni un centésima de talento. Dos: Algunos otros aun sin tener una sangre completamente pura -mestizos- podían llegar a ser magos excelsos, mención especial a Voldemort. Y tres: Magos y brujas de padres muggles (ya no encontraba lógica a la palabra "_sangresucia_") podían destacarse por sobre otros con más sangre mágica, como en el caso de la chica frente él.

Destrozadas las barreras inferioridad-superioridad había llegado a una segunda conclusión: todos los magos eran iguales hasta que demostraran los contrario, para bien o para mal. Esa era la conclusión que más lo enojaba y la razón de su comportamiento, porque desde que había llegado en septiembre se había dedicado a analizar a todos a su alrededor tratando de marcar quien valía y quien no. No es necesario mencionar que lo resultados no fueron demasiado favorecedores y que su respeto era más escaso que nunca.

También había analizado a Granger, y con ello se dio cuenta de que no merecía el maltrato infantil e idiota al que había sido expuesta por el simple hecho de ser mejor que él -Pero jamás de los jamases admitiría que pensaba que ella lo fuera-. Su problema con el mundo empeoró cuando se dio cuenta que extrañaba esas discusiones, y se puso peor cuando directamente se le ocurrió que simplemente quería llamar su atención o más directamente: que le gustaba.

Ya no tenía la barrera de la sangre, además la consideraba una chica con un atractivo que abarcaba más que lo físico, pero no se atrevía a intentar nada con ella. ¿Por qué? Porque como ninguna otra chica, Hermione Granger lo hacía sentir inseguro, inseguro de que aceptara a alguien que por tanta tiempo la maltrató, inseguro de si hasta le llamaría la atención. Era inaudito, pero ella le quitaba la mayúscula al Malfoy y eso le aterraba como le fascinaba.

—Dime Granger, ¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades?— Interrumpió la conversación entre la chica y el elfo y recibió un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¿Que si crees en la segundas oportunidades? —Ella frunció las cejas en un gesto pensativo, y para él no pudo estar más encantadora.

—La verdad...—Respondió tras unos segundos mirándolo a los ojos, sin entender completamente las implicaciones de su respuesta— Creo que al principio todos merecen una, pues hay quienes las aprovechan y hacen que valga la pena otorgarlas. Y al final hace que merezcan no una, sino un infinito de ellas, demuestran que las quieren e intentarán no decepcionarte. Pera esta es una opinión muy general y no quiero para nada caer en la doble moral… Así que en resumen, sí: creo en las segundas oportunidades y los cambios para mejor. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—No, por nada —Respondió Draco intentando guardar cada palabra en su memoria.

Hermione no pudo debatir porque justo en ese momento llegó la comida. Comieron despacio -aunque el hambre de él era para acabar con varias raciones- y en silencio. Demasiado pronto se encontraron nuevamente en el Vestíbulo, era momento de separarse.

Estaban uno frente al otro sin nada que decir. Draco iba a girar para irse cuando Hermione levantó una de sus pequeñas manos a la cabellera rubia y empezó a sacudirla haciendo caer algo de polvo y suciedad. Él cerró los ojos tanto por el contacto como por las partículas cayendo y los abrió cuando ella terminó, tuvo la oportunidad de ver una pequeña sonrisa para él antes de que ella se diera vuelta y comenzara a caminar.

—Buenas noches Malfoy, que descanses.

Hermione ya había atravesados varios metros cuando él reaccionó.

—¡Granger! —La llamó, y ella giró su rostro hacía él— Gracias.

Entonces fue él quien se retiró. Hermione abrió ligeramente la boca mientras los veía alejarse: ¡Draco Malfoy acababa de darle las gracias! ¿Quién era él y que había hecho con el niñato que creyó conocer?

Quizá era cierto que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

—Theo, ¿Qué fue lo que pusiste en esa mezcla para brownies? —Blaise no iba poder dormir hasta saciar su curiosidad.

—Lo creas o no, una droga muggle que me dio hace tiempo mi padre. La droga de la violación, la llamó, y hasta ayer no había tenido en qué utilizarla. Ahora te callas y me dejas dormir, ¿verdad? —A su lado Blaise ya se había dormida, esa habilidad suya era muy extraña.

Theo salió de la cama y abrió unos centímetros la puerta, vio a Malfoy entrar a la Sala Común bastante sucio pero sonriente. El castaño suspiró, ahora le tocaba a él mover ficha.

* * *

**Este capítulo quedó más profundo de lo que hubiera querido, fuera del margen de "solo humor", pero sentía que debía explicar que el cambio de Malfoy no había salido de la nada y eso me llevó a darme cuenta que es la primera vez que siento la profundidad real que hay tras un dramione. Quizá me den ganas de hacer un long-fic más adelante, quién sabe.**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Les hizo reír o al menos sonreír? No duden en decírmelo, sus reviews incentivan y hace que valgan la pena las horas escribiendo. Muchas gracias por los r&r, favoritos y follows del capítulo anterior, me alegro mucho cada ez que recibo un correo avisándome :D **

**Un beso**

** Bibi**


	3. Día 2: Cálmate Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes, escenarios y hechizo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; aquí únicamente juego a las marionetas.

* * *

Me tardé un poco más en actualizar porque ME GRADUÉ, terminé el colegio, me fui de vacaciones y fueron una semanas muy locas :')

Capítulo dedicado a Bubbles of Colors, a SALESIA, y en mencion especial a mi hermanita quien me dio algunas ideas para este capítulo. Que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

**Día 2: Cálmate Malfoy**

* * *

—¡Espera Malfoy! —llamó Theo, alcanzando a Draco en la puerta del salón de Aritmancia.

Era una clase opcional y no demasiadas serpientes de séptimo querían o podían con la materia, por lo que era una clase reducida que incluía a las cuatro casas. Resultaba tan gracioso como triste que tantos estudiantes de 17 años huyeran de la ´magia de los números´, pero quienes tomaban la materia no es que los culparan demasiado por elegir la hora libre.

En esa materia Draco y Theo solían compartir mesa, pero ese día el rubio ni siquiera se había enterado de la presencia del castaño en el salón, quien estaba mucho más callado y discreto que nunca. No podría decir cual de los dos estuvo más distraído ese día: Draco intentaba decidir qué hacer con cierta castaña y Theo decidía qué hacer con cierto rubio, tan parecidos y tan diferentes en sus intenciones.

Malfoy revivía en su mente como una película todo lo que había hecho y dicho la noche anterior, poniendo especial interés en buscar significados ocultos en las respuesta que Hermione le había dado: "..en resumen, sí: creo en las segundas oportunidades y los cambios para mejor... " Escuchaba su voz una y otra vez pronunciando esas palabras, y cada vez una sonrisa traviesa lo asaltaba, sus ojos brillaban al verla unos cuantos asientos más adelante.

Draco se creía el observador cuando más bien era el observado, porque en la última fila Theodoro no se perdía un movimiento. Por un lado buscaba una excusa para no hacer una venganza que consideraba inútil e infantil, y por el otro se retorcía de deliciosa ansiedad para darle una lección al idiota de su amigo. Los dos lados del chico luchando, aunque la decisión ya estuviera tomada, porque Theo no iba a quedar mal cuando era justo él quien había coreografiado este castigo, era un Slytherin e iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

—Hey Nott, no te había visto — respondió Draco cuando el castaño lo alcanzó, comenzaron a caminar juntos. Junto a ellos pasó Hermione Granger a paso rápido y fue demasiado obvio para Theo que el rubio había dejado de atenderlo.

—Cómo no, si estabas demasiado ocupado viendo otras cosas — Susurró Nott por lo bajo, no fue escuchado. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Draco. — Por cierto, ¿A qué hora volviste anoche? No te ví llegar.

—Llegué un poco tarde. Estuve… distraído —Típica respuesta de Malfoy.

—¿Acaso Madame Pomfrey te dijo algo preocupante? — Theo se detuvo al principio de las escaleras que debían bajar, hundiendo las cejas en un bien ensayado gesto de preocupación.

—¿Y qué tendría que haberme dicho? Ni siquiera la vi ayer —Draco levantó una ceja a su colega.

—¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Ayer antes de entrar a transformaciones dijiste que te sentías mal y que ibas a la enfermería— dijo el castaño.

Draco frunció aún más el entrecejo e intentó hacer memoria, y recordó… nada. Absolutamente nada. Su último recuerda era de hablar con las cuatro serpientes y luego despertar en un oscuro y mugroso realidad era que Theo había repasado la historia oficial con Crabbe, Goyle y Zabbini antes de borrar su memoria y dejar que los primeros dos se lo llevaran; obviamente no iba a recordar nada y debían cubrir su pista.

—No recuerdo una mierda, pero hay algo que me ha estado molestando,— El rubio no había pensado en el incidente desde que había cenado la noche anterior, pero ahora quería explicaciones— ¿No te parece gracioso que haya despertado a medianoche en el armario de escobas de la planta baja y que los últimos con los que hablé fue contigo y compañía por acciones?

—Espera… ¿Despertaste en un armario? ¿En serio? —Theo no cabía en sí de "sorpresa", con la boca semiabierta y los ojos como platos. Luego hizo como si se recuperara de una noticia demasiado fuerte y continuó con voz molesta: —Y no sé que estás insinuando, pero todo entramos en clase desde que te fuiste, tampoco es nuestra culpa que andes cosechando enemigos por ahí.

Draco mantuvo una expresión seria y moduló la voz, quizá había sido injusto al preguntar, pero debía asegurarse.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Theo lo miró a los ojos sin un ápice de duda, y le contestó:

—¿En serio es necesario que preguntes?... Quizá deberías considerar a quien has estado jodiendo últimamente, y luego echar un vistazo alrededor para que veas a quienes están de tu lado, idiota.

Theo dio media vuelta y comenzó el descenso por las escaleras, dejando a un estupefacto Draco Malfoy detrás.

* * *

Había dado la actuación de su vida con Draco, y al mismo tiempo le estaba dando una última oportunidad para pensar en lo que había estado haciendo últimamente. Quizá había pecado de hipocresía, pero en recompensa la venganza de hoy sería mínima, aunque no menos divertida de ver.

Malfoy se lo había buscado.

Theodore Nott se palmeó el bolsillo de la túnica y sonrió al sentir el az bajo su manga. Draco nunca se la vería venir y absolutamente nada lo comprometería con lo que sucedería.

* * *

Tocaba Herbología en el invernadero tres para los estudiantes de séptimo de Slytherin, todos formaron parejas como la maestra Sprout había mandado; se ubicaron detrás de mesas de trabajo donde habían guantes, impermeables, plantas diversas e instructivo de sus cuidados básicos.

Draco lucía avergonzado al alcanzar a Theo, se pasó una mano por el pelo platinado y abrió la boca en un intento de decir algo agradable. Falló y puso una cara fácilmente catalogada de estreñimiento, lo que hizo reír al castaño, todo salía de acuerdo al plan.

—Olvídalo Draco, no digas nada. —El castaño le dio un palmada amistosa en la espalda y comenzó a prepararse— Será mejor que empecemos a trabajar.

Era un bloque de dos horas e iban a la mitad cuando Theo sacó discretamente su varita. Vigiló que Malfoy estuviera distraído e hizo un hechizo en voz baja para alargar hacía su pierna la raíz de una de las plantas al extremo del invernadero. Guardó la varita y palmó la bolsa que ocupaba su bolsillo, desató el suave lazo que la mantenía cerrada y sacó un puñado de polvos que al tacto se volvieron translúcidos.

Con el puño fuera de su túnica dio un cuidadoso paso hacía Malfoy, el tallo en su pierna hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y que cayera "accidentalmente" sobre su compañero. La mitad de los Slytherin vieron la caída, todos escucharon el grito de Theo, pero nadie fue capaz de ver los polvos que cayeron sobre la cabeza rubia de Draco.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —La maestra Sprout fue inmediatamente hacia ellos mientras Theo se alejaba rápidamente del rubio.

—Tengo algo enredado en la pierna, ni siquiera sentí cuando pasó, — Comenzó a explicar el castaño mientras señalaba su pierna levantada. Vio que Draco se ponía de pie.—Lo siento Malfoy, no fue adrede.

—¡Ten cuidado de cómo andas imbécil! Mira que arrugar mi túnica tan temprano, ¡serás idiota! —Malfoy estaba rojo de ira, la maestra y las demás serpientes congelados y Theo inclinando la cabeza para que nadie viera su sonrisa. Había hecho efecto.

—Ya me disculpé Malfoy, no tienes que ser tan pesado —Le respondió serenamente, desenredó la raíz de su pierna y se puso de pie.

—¿Y tu te crees que una patética disculpa me sirve de algo? ¿Quién coño me sacudirá la tierra de encima? —Una vena había comenzado a inflarse en el cuello de Draco.

—Señor Malfoy, ese no es un lenguaje adecuado para referirse a su compañero. Le aconsejo que se calme. —La maestra tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, sorprendida por tal comportamiento.

—Tu te callas vieja sin gusto, yo hablo como me dé la regalada gana. A MI NADIE ME DICE QUE HACER —Había comenzado a gritar y ahora era el turno de la maestra de ponerse roja.

—Señor Malfoy, controlece. 5 puntos menos a Slytherin, esa no es manera de hablar con su maestra.

—¿Por qué no se jubila de una vez y deja de fastidiar? ¿Acaso no ve que los años no le han favorecido? —Draco apuntaba a la profesora mientras ella retrocedió, todos allí observaban la discusión cual partido de tenis.

—10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA SLYTHERIN, Y SE VA DE MI CLASE YA —Gritó por fin Sprout.

—Uy que sensible son las señoras de ahora, —Dijo Malfoy mientras se quitaba los guantes, el impermeable y salía de invernadero— como si esta basura de clase me sirviera de algo.

La clase quedó en un incómodo silencio cuando Draco desapareció de la vista de todos, la maestra respiraba violentamente y apretaba los labios; Theo también apretaba los suyos, sólo que no por la mismas razones.

* * *

El trío de oro más famoso de Hogwarts caminaba apurado hacia Historia de la Magia. La joven castaña encabezaba el trayecto, resonaba el bajo tacón de sus zapatos y eran un espectáculo las ondulaciones de la falda, su uniforme lucía tan perfecto y libre de arrugas que resultaba gracioso el contraste con su descontrolado pelo, más de uno se preguntaba si algún día lograría domarlo.

Unos pasos atrás Harry Potter el-niño-que-vivió-y-por-suerte-sigue-vivo y su inseparable amigo Ronald, la seguían resollando por el ejercicio innecesario.

—¿Por qué vas tan rápido Herms? no entiendo por qué estás tan apurada —Fue el pelirrojo quien habló, mientras el moreno sólo asentía, estando de acuerdo aunque ella no pudiera verlo.

—Porque vamos tarde —Ahí estaba. Ese tono. Ese tono de "las cosas son obvias y tu eres la única persona que no las comprende" que siempre usaba con él. Pero ni modo, pensó, era imposible no quererla igual.

—Hermione —Llamó esta vez Harry sacando su reloj de bolsillo—, en realidad vamos temprano, puedes relajarte.

Hermione paró en seco y se giró hacia ellos, quienes casi la atropellan. De seguro tenía una respuesta para ellos, una muy inteligente y lógica que explicara su ansiedad a llegar a la clase más aburrida de Hogwarts. Pero si la tenía la perdió, junto con su concentración cuando Draco Malfoy pasó junto a ellos, ni siquiera los vio concentrado como estaba en caminar dando pisotones. Harry y Ron también lo vieron, es más, hasta comentaron tal cual vecinas chismosas.

—Ese pesado de Malfoy, ahora resulta que quiera grabar sus pisadas como si los pasillos fueran suyos.—Era Harry.

—Y no sólo eso, sino que se cree tan importante como para pasar de nosotros, ese niño consentido no vale nada— Ese era Ron.

—No lo creo, él no es tan malo. —Y esa era Hermione, pero tengo para decir que aun le hubieran salido cuernos y un tercer ojo, sus amigos no la hubieran mirado tan alarmados como lo hicieron.

* * *

_¿Dónde se había metido Malfoy?_

Varias personas se hacían la misma pregunta desde distintos puntos del castillo: Blaise, Theo, Vincent y Gregory desde la mesa las mazmorras; Severus Snape desde la mesa de maestros y Hermione Granger camino a la biblioteca. Era obvio el por qué lo buscaban los primeros, y también que Snape no estaba demasiado contento con la perdida de puntos de Slytherin los últimos días, pero la suerte o desgracia de encontrarlo fue de Hermione.

Lo vio al doblar una esquina en el cuarto piso y casi corre a abrazarlo, pero la detenía el hecho de que eso resultaba irracional ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que nuevamente faltara a la clase de transformaciones? o ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en la noche pasada? Eran preguntas a las que no encontraba respuesta.

Se controló un poco y caminó hacia él. Las clases ya habían terminado y ella realmente sólo quería sacar unos libros de las biblioteca.

—¿Malfoy? —Llamó la atención del rubio que hasta entonces había estado apoyado en la pared.

—¿Qué? —Ladró mas que contestó el rubio, lucía acalorado y su uniforme estaba suelto y desarreglado.

—Oye, calma, yo sólo saludaba.

—No no no, no me pidas que me calme, ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME PIDAN QUE ME CALME —Había iniciado en un susurro y terminado gritando como poseso. Se alejó de la pared para acercarse a ella que lo veía desconcertada.

—Está bien, entonces sigo mi camino y tú puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana — No confesaría que la actitud del chico había logrado un aguijonazo en su pecho, pero tampoco tenía ánimos de discutir.

—¿Ahora puedo hacer lo que me da la gana? ¿Qué te pasa mujer indecisa? Es una cosa o la otra, no puedes tenerlo todo—Hablaba con un tono de superioridad que no lograba terminar de darle sentido a sus frases, pero sí que Hermione se pensara lo de discutir un rato.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Malfoy? Pareciera que tuvieras la menopausia.

—¿La meno-qué? ¡Ahora intentas confundirme! ¿Quién te crees?

—No, ¿Quién demonios te crees tu para estar armando escándalo por nada? — El tono de él era altanero y el de ella el tono Granger certificado. Cada vez que alguno hablaba avanzaban, quedando cada vez más cerca uno del otro.

—¿Cómo que por nada? yo no hago nada por nada —Un paso más.

—Entonces ¿Por qué me estás gritando? —Otro paso.

—NO LO SÉ— Y estaban a tan sólo centímetros ahora, las caras rojas y los ojos brillantes.

—No puedo creer que acabas de decir que no lo sabes—Hermione hervía de rabia, el rubio la atacaba sin ninguna razón y se excusaba diciendo que no sabía por qué. Eso sí que la enojó, tanto como para lograr que hiciera magia involuntaria en forma de ondas de viento frío que inundaron la habitación. Y de seguro que él respondió con alguna idiotez, pero ella no le presto atención a sus palabras cuando vio unos polvos cayendo de su cabeza.

Frunció el ceño y sacó la varita.

—Malfoy, haz el favor de estarte quieto un segundo.

—Ahora me ordenas que hacer, que bonito.

—Ventus — Ignorándolo conjuró unas ráfagas de viento directo al rubio, una capa de polvo abandonó tanto su cabeza como sus hombros y al instante su rostro y su expresión se relajaron notablemente.

Pero aún tenía un problema, y era que Malfoy estaba muy cerca de ella, ambos habían inclinado ligeramente sus cabezas en la discusión y estaban demasiado cerca.

Él la miró fijamente, sus ojos más claros y hermosos que nunca, el gris helado convertido en ardiente mercurio; estaba tan cerca que podía notar las motitas azules rodeando sus pupilas. Y sus labios, Hermione temía mirar hacia abajo porque sabía que los vería demasiado cerca como para poder razonar.

Ella respiraba pesada y superficialmente, su corazón martillaba su pecho cuando Draco decidió acabar con la expectación cerrando las distancias de una vez. Ella instintivamente cerró los ojos al sentir aquellos suaves labios sobre los suyos, al principio era sólo un delicado roce y luego una presión que hizo escapar de su mente todo pensamiento lógico. Sus cuerpos se acercaron y ella enlazó sus brazos en el cuello masculino, él la tomó por la cintura mientras profundizaba el beso, la quería tan cerca como fuera posible e incluso imposible.

Todo fue maravillosos hasta que una alarma gritó en la cabeza siempre lógica de Hermione, haciendo que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y por primer vez en siete años, Hermione Granger se permitió ser una cobarde. Cortó el contacto con aquellos finos y dulces labios y lo alejó empujando su pecho. Sus ojos no podrían haber estado más abierto ni sus manos más temblorosas mientras caminaba de espaldas.

Y cuando Draco intentó hablarle se permitió nuevamente ser una cobarde y huyó. Corrió y corrió, subió escaleras al trote y antes de darse cuenta estaba en un Sala Común. Siguió corriendo hasta estar bajo el cobijo de las sábanas de su cama, y sólo ahí en su lugar seguro permitió que sus sentimientos la aplastaran. Porque los tenía, no habían surgido de la nada, simplemente se habían negado a ser ignorados un segundo más; tenía sentimientos por Draco Malfoy, el Draco Malfoy a quien había besado y abandonado.

Hermione sintió que se asfixiaba ante todo lo que acaba de reconocer, intentó calmar su respiración mientras aceptaba lo que había estado justo delante de sus narices. No había forma de que fuera tan sencillo, pero lo era: Se sentía atraída por Draco… y lo había dejado tirado.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

* * *

Draco seguía en el mismo lugar en el que Hermione lo había dejado. Se tocó los labios y su mente se volvió un caos, había sentido que ese beso era lo más correcto que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Lo deseaba, deseaba más… pero ella se había ido.

Bajó ambas manos y las volvió puño, estaba enojado con su apellido, estaba enojado con la castaña que lo había dejado ahí y estaba enojado con él mismo sólo por ser él. No era justo, no era justo que estuviera aquí y no era justo que ella se hubiera largado sin darle una explicación; Aunque ¿Quién era él siquiera para pedirla?

Se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared del pasillo, demasiado alterado para ir a ningún lado, se quedaría un rato… Tenía demasiado que pensar.

* * *

Lo que acababa de ver no era a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger besándose. Debía estar alucinando, porque definitivamente el chico que golpeaba el piso con sus puños no era el Draco Malfoy que él conocía.

Theo dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las mazmorras, sorpresivo o no nada de lo que había visto era asunto suyo y su amigo ahora necesitaba estar solo.

Había sido divertido al principio y luego muy revelador el giro que había dado su jugarreta con feromonas tratadas con magia... Se detuvo en su camino con el vello de punta:

¿Qué se suponía que haría Zabbini?

* * *

Disculpen, pero mi vocabulario ha sido arruinado por la saga de libros que estoy devorando en estos momentos xD

**Nota a Salesia:** No usaste ninguna cuenta así que te respondo por aquí. Tuve planeado desde el principio que el conjunto de travesuras aquí terminara en Dramione, porque este fic es más bien una explicación de otro que tengo llamado Álbum de Fotos, pero igual adoro haber cumplido tu deseo. Espero que te haya gustada este capi como los que faltan y seguir viéndote por aquí. Gracias por los review's ^^

**-**No me odien por favor, que desde que llegué comencé a escribir, dadme cariño :c Gracias por los review, favoritos y follow, animan un montón :D

Un beso

Bibum

pd: puede que el siguiente sea el último capítulo.


	4. Día 3: ¿Qué Ocurre Contigo Malfoy?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes, escenarios y hechizo no son de mi propiedad, únicamente los uso como marionetas cuando me aburro de hacer manualidades.

Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer el apoyo que han dado a este pequeño proyecto en forma de reviews, favoritos o alertas a: **Bubbles of Colours** (corazones y arcoiris),** Romaaa, SALESIA **(^^)**, Leila Abril M.G., Tianzi Kuchiki, Libete, AbryHzP, Mineth, Martu Malfoy, Iria Cruz, Owl Brain, Moonlizky, maldiciones, Itzelle96, Lady Maring, StarlightBlue26, AraimeUchiha-Virg, Wmoreirf, Mary Malfoy Mellark y N26dl.**

Este capítulo va, además, para toda las _Lunáticas Sin Fronteras_ ^^

* * *

**Día 3: ¿Qué ocurre contigo Malfoy?**

* * *

_—Creo que no deberíamos continuar_

_—¿Qué has dicho Nott?._

_—Creo que Draco ha tenido suficiente Blaise._

_—Ya, y crees eso justo cuando todos ustedes ya se divirtieron y es hora de mi jugada._

_—Esto no es un juego Blaise._

_—Juego o no, no puedes simplemente decir que esto acaba aquí. Hicimos un trato Theo, y lo vas a cumplir._

_Theo lo miró a los ojos sin encontrar ni un atisbo de duda, los ojos del moreno siempre eran firmes, tal como sus decisiones. Y cuanto odiaba sus decisiones. Sin embargo era cierto que se había comprometido y por lo tanto debía acabar este episodio tal como habían planeado. Theo maldijo en voz baja antes de contestar:_

_—Bien, ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado? —Blaise frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada claramente de advertencia antes de sacar una pequeña bolsa de cuero de su bolsillo. La abrió y de ella sacó un pequeño frasco que le ofreció a Theo, quien quitó la tapa y olisqueó su contenido. Rápidamente alzó su mirada a Blaise sorprendido._

_—Sólo pondré eso en su bebida y lo demás lo hará él por su cuenta — Contestó Blaise sonriendo con orgullo, Theodore por su parte sonrió al ver una oportunidad justo frente a él._

_—Entonces tengo una pequeña sugerencia para ti…_

* * *

Hermione Granger lo estaba evitando. Eso o tenía una enfermedad terminal que además de no presentar síntomas visibles te deja incapacitado de la noche a la mañana; y considerando que Potter y Weasley estaban allí almorzando tranquilamente no creía que realmente estuviera muriendo.

Ahora bien, si no estaba en una camilla con un pie en el más allá, ¿Qué otra cosa motivaría a la estudiante modelo de Hogwarts a faltar a la clase que compartía con el chico que la había besado la noche anterior? Buscaba razones pero sólo encontraba una, la cual le hacía desea por primera vez en su vida que nada tuviera que ver con él.

Hermione Granger estaba evitándolo.

Una punzada de dolor atravesaba su pecho al pensar en ello, pero tenía que ser realista: A lo largo de los años había logrado con su prepotencia y narcisismo marcar en todos a su alrededor la imagen de una persona intratable y despreciable. Sinceramente no le extrañaba como había resultado, esta era la forma en que el karma le devolvía el golpe, desinflando su orgullo y multiplicando sus arrepentimientos. Que bajón a la moral.

Draco se puso en pie renunciando tanto a la idea de ver Hermione como en la de conseguir comer algo, había perdido completamente el apetito; Suele pasar cuando tu estómago pasaba a convertirse en un apretado nudo con vida propia.

Se disponía a alejarse de la mesa cuando algo bloqueó su trayecto, más bien alguien. Pansy Parkinson. La morena lo observaba preocupada, sus delicadas cejas casi se tocaban por lo profundo de su expresión.

—¿No comes nada Draco? Eso no es para nada sano.

—No tengo hambre Pansy— el rubio rodó los ojos, sin nada de ánimo para intervenciones. Cuando la chica no se movió añadió— Y llevo prisa.

—Bueno, bueno, como quieras. Pero te aseguro que me sentiría más tranquila si al menos tomaras algo —Pansy se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó el vaso junto al plato de Draco, de inmediato se lo pasó, sonriendo al sentirse útil.

El chico dio una respiración profunda, se sentía tan cansado de repente. Pero igual se tomó todo el contenido del vaso de un trago y sin siquiera preocuparse por el sabor extraño del mismo, resultó ser un jugo de fresa quizá demasiado dulce.

Dejó el vaso en la mesa y dirigió la mirada a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Se congeló al ver que, y sin parecer un delirio, Hermione Granger se encontraba justo ahí devolviéndole la mirada. La castaña dio media vuelta y salió por donde mismo había entrado; Draco por su parte no lo pensó dos veces para seguirla fuera.

* * *

_—¿Cómo hiciste para que la chica Granger estuviera ahí justo después de que se tomara la poción?_

_—Pues no lo hice. Al ver que no llegaba realmente pensaba utilizar a otra._

_—Entonces fue sólo una casualidad._

_—¿Desde cuándo crees tú en las casualidades?_

_—No creo en ellas._

* * *

—Espera Granger ¡Espera! —Draco había decidido mantener una distancia prudencial para evitar protagonizar una escena en la "íntima" presencia de, y no es por decir, todo el colegio; sin embargo cuando se hizo a la idea de adonde se dirigían dio unas zancadas especialmente largas y se interpuso en el camino de la leona, quien chocó con su pecho— Te pedí que esperaras.

Su voz había sido baja y lastimera, tan atípica de él que por un momento dejó sin palabras a Hermione. Claro, antes de que se diera cuenta de que se aferraba a su túnica.

Hermione dio un paso atrás y levantó la vista para verlo a los ojos, el chico era bastante más alto de lo que había reparado nunca, ese era el problema: que había muchas cosas a las que no les había prestado la suficiente atención.

Había ignorado lo perfecta que era la piel pálida del rubio, había pasado por alto lo hipnóticos que resultaban sus ojos grises, no se había enterado del momento exacto en que había extrañado verlo día tras día… Y por sobre todo no había escuchado las voces que le gritaban desde su interior que le gustaba. Por eso estaba ahí, porque había tomado la decisión de prestarle más atención a sus sentido.

—Tenemos que hablar —Lo dijo y al instante se arrepintió, no era un buen comienzo utilizar una de las frases más temidas del mundo amoroso. Ella lucía agitada, como notó Draco analizándola con detenimiento, su cabello era hoy más indomable que nunca y su siempre impoluto uniforme escolar hoy se notaba desaliñado: la túnica arrugado, la camisa mitad dentro y mitad fuera de la falda y la corbata mal anudada y floja, como si se hubiera alistado demasiado rápido para prestarle atención a cómo se veía.

—Por supuesto que tenemos, por eso estoy aquí —Le respondió Draco rodando los ojos y señalando su entorno. Estaban en las mazmorras, donde la única iluminación provenía de velas a cada pocos metros que no combatían demasiado la oscuridad.

—Resulta que yo...—Era impropio de ella, pero se había quedado sin palabras. Estaba frente a él, viendo lo firme de su expresión y preguntándose si no había tomado una mala decisión, después de todo nada le aseguraba que Draco Malfoy le correspondiera. Le había comido la lengua la serpiente.

—Ya ya— Cortó Draco exasperado por el silencio de la castaña—, Dirás que te arrepientes de lo que pasó ayer, y yo te responderé desde ya que no te atrevas a sentir lastima por mi. Me rechazaste, bien, pues entonces no volveré a tomar en serio nada de lo que digas acerca de las segundas oportunidades y problema resuelto.

—No sabes lo iba a decir —Hermione no se creía lo que escuchaba, planeaba disculparse y de repente el rubio habla y cambia completamente sus planes —¿Por qué crees si quiera que sabes como pienso? Deja de pensar que lo sabes todo.

Draco volvió a rodar los rojos. Era difícil luchar con los viejos hábitos, ¿Cómo dejaba una de alterarse ante la persona que había encendido la mecha de las mejores y peores discusiones de su vida?

—¿Qué? ¿Insinúas que me equivoco? —El rubio se inclinó hacia ella en forma de provocación, ambos se movían como coreografiados, como tantas veces había ocurrido.

—No lo insinuó, digo que te equivocas —Hermione nuevamente habló, y nuevamente se arrepintió. Abrió tanto los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho que estos amenazaban con escapar de sus cuencas.

—¿Qué? —Draco abandonó la fachada defensiva que había tomado y empezó a boquear.

En ese momento perdió el control de su cuerpo. Literalmente. Su postura se relajó, sus ojos se nublaron y empezó a sonreír como sólo lo hacen los niños y los borrachos.

—Eres tan hermosa, ¿Te lo han dicho? Si nadie lo ha hecho es son todos unos tontos sin gusto. Que preciosa eres Hermione.

Bien, ¿Qué ocurre aquí? se preguntó Hermione. Y es que el rubio había dado un cambio demasiado brusco, parecía hipnotizado. Y ¿acaso la había llamado por su nombre pila?

Además se estaba acercando demasiado. Un segundo después estaban nariz con nariz, más cerca de lo que ella podía soportar respirando normalmente, por lo que no lo hacía. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, y aunque fuera imposible, él parecía acercarse más y más.

Entonces por segunda vez Draco Malfoy la besó, y nuevamente no opuso ninguna resistencia. su mente quedó en blanco entregada como estaba a sentir la suavidad de aquellos finos labios y las caricias de esos dedos que se habían apoderado de su cuello.

—Ejem ejem— Hermione se espantó al escuchar como alguien se aclaraba la garganta junto a ellos, por lo que separó a Draco para ver a quien los había sorprendido in fragante. Eran Theodore Nott y Blaise zabini, el último con la mandíbula desencaja de la sorpresa—. Lamentamos interrumpir, pero casi es hora de clase, y de no ser nosotros hubiera sido cualquiera.

—Eh... Sí, tienes razón — hermione hacía grandes esfuerzos para darle sentido a lo que le decían, su me te había pasado de estar en blanco a tener un sobredosis de información en cuanto a sensaciones, para pasar a estar en blanco de nuevo.

Los dos slytherin tomaron a Draco por lo brazos y lo guiaron al salón, el moreno seguía viéndola extrañada; Theo, por otro lado, a quien miraba extraño era a Draco, quien se revolvía entre sus brazos.

—Devuelvanme a mi Hermione, no me alejen de ella... Oh Hermione, que bella te ves con esta luz.

—¿Qué coñ... Qué demonios le hiciste? — Preguntó Blaise mirando de Draco a Hermione y luego a Draco de nuevo, quien seguía intentando llegar a ella.

—¿Yo? —Hermione lo miró de mala manera— No le he hecho nada, se ha puesto así de repente.

—Ya, porque para nada quería tener a Draco Malfoy a tus pies. La forma en que se besuqueaban te deja tan inocente.

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! —Hermione estaba colorada, mitad por la rabia mitad por la vergüenza, apretaba los puños con fuerza y lucía una mirada asesina.

—Déjala ya y llevemos a Draco a que lo vea Snape.

Las dos serpientes se voltearon sin más, la dejaron hecha un completo lío en aquel pasillo, sola con sus pensamiento. Apenas fue consciente de los estudiantes que pasaron frente a ella para llegar a pociones, hasta que fueron sus mejores amigos quienes se plantaron frente a ella extrañados. A esas alturas sólo tenía ganas de gritar, gritar tanto que del cielo le llovieran respuestas a sus dudas.

—Qué haces aquí Herms? Creía que te sentías mal.

—Ahora estoy bien Harry— No gritó, no pudo.

¡Por Merlín! Cuanto odiaba los dramas adolescente, y más cuando le ocurrían a ella.

* * *

Era complicado explicar lo que ocurría en el Salón de pociones, lo estudiantes no debajan de murmurar y Snape se dedicaba a mirar al trío de serpientes que se encontraban de pie al frente del salón. Los miraba sin poder creer lo que ocurría.

—Hermione, ahí estás. Ya no aguantaba extrañarte tanto —Y sólo eso bastaba esas palabras para dejar petrificados a todo ser vivo en la sala, hasta a la misma Hermione quien acababa de entrar junto a sus mejores amigos. Y no conforme con eso intentó correr hacia ella, sólo logrando que fueran esta vez Crabbe y Goyle quienes lo sujetaran, ni siquiera era necesario describir las caras que tenía Harry y Ron en ese momento.

—Y esto, jóvenes, son las consecuencias del uso de la poción Amortencia —La voz fría de Snape llamó la atención de casi todos los presentes, todos menos Draco—. Espero que más de uno sea capaz de recordar los antídotos que aprendieron a realizar el año pasa…

—¡Maldita leona envidiosa! ¿Quién te crees para hacerle eso a mi Draco? —Y así inició el la tormenta…

Las sillas de todos los Slytherin presentes se movieron casi al unísono mientras se ponían de pie y comenzaban a gritar a los Gryffindor por el honor de uno de los suyos, los grifindorianos no lo pensaron demasiado para hacer lo mismo, y en pocos segundo el aula se había convertido en un caos de gritos y chirridos del que sólo cinco serpientes y una leona no tomaron parte. Porque hasta Harry y Ron habían comenzado a avanzar hacia el rubio y los suyos con cara de muy pocos amigos.

—YA BASTA —Gritó desde su sitio Snape, casi echando humos al ver en lo que se había convertido su clase, pero no logró nada y las cosas se ponían peor.

Cuando observó la primeras chispas abandonando varitas, actuó.

—¡IMMOBILUS! —Volvió a gritar Snape, con su poder mágico logró congelar todo el alboroto frente a él. Calmó la voz, y con su tono habitual dijo— Ahora quiero que todos menos la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy desaparezcan de mi vista. ¡HE DICHO LARGO!

Los estudiantes se amontonaron para salir luego de haber sido liberados del hechizo, arrastrando con ellos a cualquiera que se resistiera a salir. La puerta se cerró mágicamente y entonces Draco, Hermione y Snape quedaron solos.

—Este es un excelente momento para dar explicaciones Señorita Granger.

—No sabe cuando de acuerdo estoy con usted profesor.

—Que rico huele tu pelo Hermione.

* * *

—3 tipos de antídotos y nada, no lo entiendo.

—Hermione, que lindo nombre…

—No lo soporto más, ¡Debe haber algo que usted pueda hacer! —¿Exasperación? ¿Dónde?

—Controle su tono señorita. —Durante lo minutos siguientes a la narración de Hermione el profesor se la había pasado trayendo pociones, y cuando no funcionaban se quedaba mirando al techo pensando que mas hacer—Podría ser que…

—¿Qué? ¿qué? Dígame por favor —Severus se concentró en ella.

—Beselo.

—¿Qué?

—En algunos casos especiales se combina la Amortentia asegurando que sus efectos varíen, tanto en durabilidad como en resistencia. Pero imagino que eso ya lo sabe. —Hermione asintió y Snape rodó los ojos— Sin embargo, al no tener idea de que es el componente de que lo mantiene, no puedo hacer nada. Por lo tanto o espera que el efecto pase solo, lo que podrían ser días, o lo besa.

—No lo entiendo, si un beso fuera la solución ya no estaría así, él me besó cuando empezaron los efectos de la poción—Hermione estaba muy ruborizada a estas alturas, pero más le valía hablar si quería deshacerse del atosigador sin vergüenza en el que estaba convertido Draco.

—Ya, pero fue él quien la besó ¿No? —Snape no disfrutaba para nada el caso, sus mejores estudiantes envueltos en una niñería tan grande, ya quería enterarse de quien había administrado la pócima, pues esa persona se las vería directamente con él.— Además de por los agregados, este efecto sólo ocurre si la persona en cuestión ya albergaba sentimiento por la "víctima" de su atracción, y basándonos en que el amor es la magia más poderosa que existe, si le besa usted quizá… terminemos con este desagradable episodio.

Snape se puso en pie y utilizó la puerta que conectaba con su oficina, sentía que había dicho demasiado, pero no se arrepentía. Por primera vez en muchos años volvía a ver el tipo de mirada que él mismo dirigía en su juventud a la chica que nunca olvidaría. Era hora de salir de ahí.

—¿Profesor? —Lo llamó la castaña, pero él siguió de largo. Porque deseaba estar solo y porque ahora era problema de los dos jóvenes.

—Cierren la puerta antes de salir. —Y Snape se fue.

Miró al chico que tenía al lado, parecía el idiota más feliz del mundo con esa sonrisa y hacía que Hermione odiara es poción cada vez más. ¿por qué? Porque la hacía sentir insegura, insegura de los sentimientos de Draco, insegura de lo que pasaría si incluso lo de la noche anterior era un treta. Odiaba sentirse así, y no soportaría esto ni un minutos más.

Tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Draco y se acercó a él lentamente. Lo besó con delicadeza, intentando transmitir lo que sentía y en respuesta lo notó congelarse. Iba a separarse de él cuando notó las firmes manos del chico sobre las suyas, cuando él comenzó a corresponderle. Lo sintió tan real, tan necesario, justo el lugar donde debía estar, donde quería estar.

Draco se separó de ella y llevo sus manos de su cara a su pecho y la miró a los ojos, ya no había neblina alguna opacando sus cuencas, él estaba lúcido se quedaba con ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Digo, no es que me queje, pero estoy gratamente sorprendido.

—Tú, idiota, fuiste hechizado —Hermione apretó sus manos insconcientemente y frunció el ceño—Por tercera vez, y tu juro que no soportaría que ocurriera de nuevo.

—No te entiendo — Y ahora era cuando Draco debía descubrir que 2 + 2 no era igual a pez.

—¡Que no entiendes! —A Hermione le brillaban los ojos y le temblaron las manos— Primero te encuentro encerrado en un armario y paso toda la noche tratando de descubrir porqué me preocupa tanto lo que te pase o deje de pasar y cuestionando tus cambios y aprobando tus cambios; al día siguiente te encuentro en un pasillo gritándome por nada y resulta que estás cubierto de feromonas mágicas, que no creo que llegaran ahí por casualidad. Me besas y haces de mi interior un caos... Y hoy, Amortentia…

No pudo terminar, Draco no se lo permitió: beso tras beso impedía que ninguna palabra saliera de esos lindos y carnosos labios.

—Deja de pensar— Más y más besos hasta que un pensamiento preocupante surcó su mente, separó sus bocas—… Es cierto, no creo que nada de lo que ha pasado sea coincidencia. ¿Por qué siempre tienes razón?

—¿Acaso te molesta? —Ahora bromeaban el uno con el otro, que extraño resultaba—Pero en serio, no deja de ser preocupante.

—Pues aquí y ahora prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, es hora de que vaya a cazar serpientes —Sí, serpientes. Porque si se detenía a pensarlo un segundo había un grupo de personas que en los últimos días habían sido más raros de los normal… —Creo que debemos dejar la charla por ahora, pero quiero que estés segura de que tienes toda mi atención.

Draco le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió corriendo del lugar, se sentía ancioso por comenzar su nueva busqueda del tesoro. Hermione lo siguió hasta la puerta luego lo vio correr por el pasillo.

Hermione Granger siempre era movida por la lógica, y su lógica decía explícitamente que el amor no surgía de la noche a la mañana por lo que estaba segura de que no lo hacía. Sin embargo mientras veía a Draco alejarse en busca de venganza sólo dejó de pensar y comenzó a sonreír. No sabía el cuándo, no sabía los porqués, sólo sabía que estaba enamorada.

* * *

**¿El fin?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Quién dice "Yo" para que haga un epílogo?**

Bueno, me tardé muchísimo en subir esto, y es que nunca había terminaba un fic más largo que un One-Shot… Sí, así de perdida y descarada soy; cuando algún día me anime a hacer un Long-fic procuraré tenerlo completo antes de subirlo.

Les recuerdo que este fic es una precuela de otro de mis fics titulado: Álbum de Fotos, les animo a pasar por ahí y ver como terminaron estos dos :) Si no se conforman con ese viejo fanfic y prefieren un epílogo aquí, no duden en decirme.

Un beso ^^

Bibi


End file.
